


A Cock and Bull Story

by christinefromsherwood



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bond tells a story, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Q is afraid of flying, at an airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: Q is nervous before a flight; James is a master of distraction.a non-competing drabble
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: MI6 Cafe Last Drabble Writer Standing





	A Cock and Bull Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-competing drabble, written for the MI6Cafe LDWS picture prompt below.  
> Have fun and go read the ones that were entered in the competition!

“Huh, Aachen… Never been. Valencia, though?”

Fingers digging into his carry-on, Q stared at the clattering “departures” board.

_Any moment now, it would say “boarding” and he’d have to-_

“I ruined a silk shirt in a tomato fight there.”

_-to get in that flying metal-_

“What?” Q whipped around.

“Got caught in the crossfire, chasing a mark.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Caught one in the face.”

“You’re lying.”

Getting to his feet, James grinned and reached for Q’s bag.

“Come on. I’ll tell you about the bull in Pamplona while we board.”

“You never went to Pamplona!”

“Did so.”

“Did _not_!”


End file.
